


Lick, Sip, Suck

by turtlebook



Series: Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Shots, F/M, Kink Meme, Marcus Kane's Facial Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: Things get a little out of hand at the office party but Abby has everything under control. Really. The tequila is helping.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 100kinkmeme [here](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=343769#t343769). Which you wouldn't know because this is actually kind of really fluffy and has zero sex. 
> 
> The prompt was: 'Marcus doing body shots off of Abby.'
> 
> This also contains some Abby/Raven, but not enough to tag for, I don't think.

The theme of the party was 'Tropical Fiesta' and upon arriving at the venue Abby had questioned the wisdom of whatever intern had come up with it - and whatever event committee had approved it - right up until her assistant had placed a perfectly chilled margarita in her hand.

Two hours later she had given her formal address and the evening's live musical entertainment - Luna and the Flow Crew - had been welcomed to the stage. By this point Abby had officially deemed the evening to be a success and was several margaritas deep and starting to relax.

But that didn't mean she was going to let Raven Reyes talk her into doing a round of body shots.

Seriously. Not happening.

"Why on earth would I do something like that?" Abby said.

"Because A. it's fun, B. it involves alcohol, which I know you're in favour of, C. we're supposed to be celebrating, right? Most successful financial quarter ever? And it's all down to you, Madam CEO."

"Well I can't take all the credit -"

"Yeah yeah we heard the speech. I'm just saying. Tequila. You deserve it."

"I'm drinking tequila right now." She took a purposeful sip of her margarita.

"Wouldn't it be more satisfying if you were drinking it straight out of some babe's sweaty waistband?" Raven bounced her eyebrows enticingly. Dropped one hip and hooked a thumb under the waistband of her fitted black pants. "Some babe like me, for example?"

Abby had to admit, coming from Raven, it was a little enticing.

Raven Reyes was a young rising star at the company, one who had never exactly been keen on maintaining a professional distance. She didn't suck up, and she didn't pull her punches, and Abby had always appreciated that about her.

And the two of them had become friends. But there were limits. It wasn't _that_ enticing. 

Abby rolled her eyes.

Raven rolled hers back, dropping the seductive act. "Come on, Abby, live a little."

"Raven."

"You'll like it, they're not hard to do, I can show you how."

"I know how, that's not the issue. They had body shots when I was your age, you know."

"They did?" Raven looked dubious.

"It was the nineties, not the dark ages. I'm pretty sure my generation _invented_ body shots, for your information."

"Well since you're such an old pro - no emphasis on the 'old', I swear - how about you show us noobs how it's done?"

"Nice try, but no."

"You don't always have to be prim and proper doctor business lady, you know -"

"Prim and _proper_?" She was vaguely insulted by that, and couldn't help looking down at herself, and her simple yet elegant sheath dress. She'd been going for 'simple yet elegant', anyway. Now it occurred to her that it might just be boring.

Raven pressed on. "You could let go, have some fun once in a while, I'm just saying, it wouldn't kill you."

"Well thank you for your permission, Miss Reyes. I still think I will pass on the body shots tonight."

"Body shots?" A new voice joined the conversation. "Really? This is a work function, not Spring Break."

Abby looked over at the man who had suddenly appeared beside her. "Marcus."

"Mister Buzzkill," Raven muttered. She then slung an arm over Abby's shoulders and addressed the overseer of Ark Tech's Security and Defence Division. "I was just telling our fearless leader she should let her hair down, live life to the fullest. Or at least, you know, get wasted."

Marcus looked at her doubtfully. "By drinking tequila out of one of her employee's navels? I think our CEO knows better than to make a spectacle of herself in public like that."

"Oh I don't know," Raven drawled, taking Abby with her as she swayed a little from side to side, "I think our girl has a wild side just dying to get out."

Abby rolled her eyes. "We'll see. Maybe after another cocktail or two."

"Say no more, I'll get you a refill."

"Raven, I was kidding," Abby tried to protest, but the girl was already limping towards the bar to flag down one of the staff. 

"You probably shouldn't encourage her," Marcus said as they watched her go.

At this point in the evening, Abby's fond smile for her young protégé came a little freer than it normally would. "You're right, but only because she's never needed any encouragement. She does fine on her own."

He snorted softly. "That makes two of you." 

Abby looked over at him quickly and thought she almost caught a hint of a smile on his face, before he was suddenly looking soberly at something else across the room. 

"Are you enjoying the party?" she said.

He sighed as his gaze returned to hers. "Not quite as much as you, apparently. You really should be careful, Abby, you're the public face of the company now, and -"

"I'm well aware of that."

He looked about to continue the lecture but her expression must have stopped him. "Well, good. Just, perhaps, stay away from the tequila for the rest of the night?"

He was eyeing her near-empty glass with its salt-encrusted rim she'd all but licked clean. She looked over to see Raven had become side-tracked talking to some people at the bar. Abby had been kind of looking forward to that promised refill.

She lifted the glass and finished the contents in one mouthful, feeling Marcus's eyes following the motion as she tipped her head back and swallowed.

Unapologetic, she brandished her empty glass at him. "It's a _fiesta_ , Marcus, and I'm being festive. It's important. No one else will relax and have a good time if I'm not setting the example. By being festive, I'm being a good leader, really."

He frowned. "I'm not sure that's how it works. I would think a more appropriate goal would be setting a _good_ example."

"So just to be clear, you're saying I _shouldn't_ do shooters out of a hot girl's cleavage? You know, Raven's right, you are a buzzkill. A round of body shots would do you a world of good, Marcus."

His exasperated splutter made her smile down into the dregs of her empty glass in satisfaction. 

"We have a responsibility to maintain at least some dignity and professionalism here. Not to mention, we're not 22," he said.

"Speak for yourself. I still know how to have fun, even if you don't."

"Abby. You know you can't -"

"I can't?"

"I mean, you would never -"

"Wouldn't I?"

It was possible she was just arguing with him for the sake of arguing. It was also possible she was a little drunk right now.

She didn't even want to do shots of any kind, let alone put on a risqué show involving lewd physical contact while a bunch of people stood around hooting and cheering. Honestly she had no intention of doing any such thing.

She was a middle aged woman, a respected doctor and scientist, a mother, a leader. And she did, truly, want to set a good example and not do anything she would be completely mortified to remember when she woke up hungover tomorrow morning. 

And yet.

Here was Marcus telling her not to, and there was something in his veneer of disapproval that provoked her rebellious side in the worst way. 

She hadn't seen him look at her like that in months. They'd been working well together since she'd taken over as CEO after Thelonius's abrupt departure; so much so, she'd almost forgotten this side of Marcus Kane.

The man could get on her nerves like no one else. Just one condescending smirk. One judgemental look or disparaging comment...

But they weren't facing off across the boardroom while Jaha refereed anymore. She was CEO and if she wanted to do something stupid at a party in front of her entire staff she could damn well do so and he could _look_ at her all he wanted.

In fact, the thought of him looking on while she did it held a certain appeal all on its own.

"Reyes!" She had the young woman's attention immediately, although it was Marcus she kept her eyes fixed on as she spoke. "Body shots. I'm in. Now am I gonna do you, or are you gonna do me?"

"Whichever way you want it, boss," came the lascivious reply. 

Abby held Marcus's gaze a moment longer, his eyes wide in disbelief. She couldn't restrain a small smirk before she turned to go join Raven.

Raven had already somehow assembled the ingredients on the bar - possibly having anticipated this turn of events, though Abby couldn't think how. She was literally only doing this because Marcus Kane, CEO of Buzzkill Industries, had basically goaded her into it.

"I see a single phone out," she announced loudly, reaching past Raven for the bottle and shot glass, "I will fire... everyone. Via rocket. Into the sun." 

There was some good-humoured but also slightly nervous laughter from the people around them. 

"How do you want me?" Raven said.

"Sit." She pointed at the closest bar stool and Raven pushed herself back onto it. 

She was grinning widely as Abby got her ready. First, with great care, tucking the shot glass into her cleavage, then leaning in to lick a quick swipe in the curve of Raven's neck to hold the salt in place which she sprinkled liberally over the wet skin.

Finally she poured the shot while Raven grabbed a lime wedge and held it between her teeth.

"I suppose it's too late to ask you to sign a sexual harassment waiver," she said as she set the tequila bottle back on the bar. 

"Careful Abs," Raven said around the lime wedge. "Pretty sure steam is about to shoot out of Kane's ears over there."

 _Good_ , Abby thought. And apparently didn't school her features well enough. 

Raven laughed, briefly pulling the lime wedge out to speak properly. "Okay then. I didn't even mean that kind of steam, but okay. Let's do this." The wedge went back between her teeth.

And since there was no further point in _not_ looking over at Marcus, Abby looked. 

He was standing on the edge of the small crowd that had gathered at the bar, his arms folded over his chest. His face was fairly expressionless, really, but at the same time there was no missing the tight set of his jaw, the heat in his eyes.

Abby raised her eyebrows, sending him a look that was nothing less than a direct challenge. Then she turned back around, set her hands on Raven's hips, and leaned over to show this bunch of noobs how it was done.

She hadn't done this in more years than she wanted to think about. Her med school days were far behind her, but it all came back easily, some raunchy kind of muscle memory at play. And as Raven said, it wasn't exactly hard. It was, in fact, pretty enjoyable; leaning in close until she could slowly swipe her tongue over the salty patch of skin at the base of Raven's neck, hearing her soft gasp right by her ear. 

Abby pushed her hair behind her shoulders as she dipped her head, and with the taste of the salt still on her tongue took her first sip of the tequila from the precariously positioned glass nestled in the vee of Raven's fitted vest. 

She was extremely invested in not screwing this part up and looking like a klutz while so many eyes - and one set in particular - were watching. But she was also at a boozy level of confidence where she knew she had this in the bag, no problem. And it carried her through as she closed her lips over the rim of the glass and lifted it hands-free, tipping her head back and swallowing in one smooth motion. 

"Damn," Raven murmured.

Abby set the empty glass aside and with a triumphant smile she leaned in to take the lime wedge between her teeth, allowing her lips to teasingly brush against Raven's as she sucked on the sour fruit. 

She straightened to the sound of cheers and felt oddly accomplished as she discarded the mangled lime wedge and helped a grinning Raven down from the stool.

"Knew you had it in you," Raven said smugly. "It's my turn now, right?"

Abby never got the chance to reply.

"Whoa, Dr Griffin, that was awesome, will you do me next?" came an eager voice to her left. Harper McIntyre was smiling hopefully at her, biting her lip.

"Oh." Abby blinked in surprise. "I don't... uh..."

Emori Sanderson elbowed Harper aside. "Then how about me? You can pour the shot anywhere you want."

"I asked first," Harper hissed.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Don't _you?_ "

"Or if you'd rather not deal with the IT crowd," Anya Woods drawled, "I volunteer as tribute."

"Take a number," Emori said. 

"Yeah, behind me," Harper said. "Because I asked first. Right Dr. G?"

Everyone turned and looked at Abby.

For a moment, she panicked. 

Playing around with Raven was one thing; they had a personal friendship and level of trust that ensured no one would be getting sued come Monday morning. Suddenly faced with a gaggle of young female employees clamouring for her attention Abby was forced to admit that Marcus - damn his sensible and attractive face - might have had a point. This was wildly inappropriate.

Raven, thankfully, must have sensed her unease because she held up her hands and began shooing everyone away. "Okay, move along people, this was a one show only deal and I, Raven Reyes, was the chosen one. Deal with it."

"What's so great about you, Reyes?" Anya said.

"Uh, besides everything? I'm Abby's favourite. Yeah, I said it. She loves me, and everyone knows it. This is not news."

The crowd dispersed and Abby sagged briefly against the bar, amused but relieved at how things had turned out. When she turned around a moment later she found herself face to face with Marcus. He was standing there looking down at her like a disappointed middle school principal.

Immediately abandoning her plan to slink off and avoid further HR disasters in the making, she held her ground, rolling her eyes at what she could tell was an 'I told you so' on the tip of his tongue.

She held up a hand. "I stand by my decision."

"Of course you do." He sighed as he came to lean against the bar beside her. There was a multitude of sentiment in that simple exhalation that seemed to speak of so much more than he would ever say aloud. "Honestly, Abby, that was..." 

She lifted a shoulder. "At least some people appreciated it."

"A little too much."

"Yes, it's been a successful evening all round." She looked over the room, at her people enjoying themselves. The crowd was somewhat thinner than earlier as the party began to wind down.

She saw Marcus looking at her out of the corner of her eye, felt his reluctant amusement. 

"I suppose it could have gone worse." His tone was warm, almost fond, but when she turned to face him he straightened, retreating into strict professionalism. "It's been a successful six months. Congratulations, Abby, you should be proud."

It was always like this with him, she realised. She would see these glimpses of a man who was so much more than the serious ex-soldier he showed to the world, but never enough to resolve itself into a whole picture. It always left her wanting more, frustrated that he should make things so difficult.

Especially since they had been working so well together recently. They'd grown closer, she considered him a friend, not just a colleague - and yet in a way he seemed more closed off than ever. 

She usually didn't let it bother her, accepting that this was just how he was. But right now, while a little drunk and a little annoyed by his shtick, she could admit that it actually bothered her a lot.

She wanted to see the part of him that he kept so bottled up all the time. She wanted to see him unguarded and unrestrained. She wanted to know what that would be like.

The obvious solution to this problem was to get him drunk.

"Thank you," she said. "I am proud. Why don't you buy me a drink, help me celebrate?"

"It's an open bar."

"Then I guess, technically, the company is buying you a drink."

She turned to face the bar, leaning over to catch the attention of one of the staff. But Marcus took her elbow and gently but firmly guided her back around. "I think you should go home, Abby. The party's almost over."

She rolled her eyes. _That_ obviously wasn't happening. "I can't go home. I didn't get my turn." She gestured to the remaining tequila shooter ingredients and then at herself in what she thought was a perfectly clear manner. "Raven was supposed to do me."

"Abby."

"Someone should do me," she muttered, not even sure she was talking about the body shots anymore.

Marcus, his eyes very wide, obviously had not missed the implication. "You're drunk," he said. "You need to go home. Let me find your PA."

As he started to scan the room for Eric, she tugged at his sleeve. "You do it."

"What?" His eyes snapped to hers.

She held up her finger. "One shot, Marcus. Do it, and I'll let you take me home."

The clear refusal that had been on his lips transformed into shock and she realised a second too late what she had just said, and what it must have sounded like.

He leaned in, dropping his voice. "Abby, I -"

"I didn't mean it like that." 

He drew back to stare at her. She wasn't sure which of them was more horrified. 

"I didn't - it came out wrong," she babbled. "I meant that if you did the thing then I would go home. Like you said I should. Before I embarrass myself." Too late for that. Way, way too late. "I wasn't propositioning you."

Finally, as if blinking himself out a daze, he spoke. "Of course not. Why would you do that? You wouldn't, obviously."

"No, I wouldn't, that would be completely unprofessional. And what am I if not, at all times, a consummate professional? I mean I think my -" She hiccuped. "My record speaks for itself."

He nodded slowly. She tried not to shift self-consciously as he continued to stare at her oddly. Her face felt like it was on fire. 

And that was a good indication she was not nearly drunk enough to deal with this: her face wasn't numb. She could feel every inch of her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay, I'll do it," Marcus said.

"Huh?"

"I'll do it. I accept your proposition."

"I wasn't - I did not -"

"The body shot, Abby." He shrugged. "I'll do it. Then I will... drive you home."

"Okay," she agreed, embarrassment retreating. Because it sounded like an excellent plan and, since it was actually hers, was proud of herself for having thought of it.

"I just don't think you should be driving," he said.

"No, definitely not."

"I haven't been drinking very much tonight. This one - I'll still be fine to drive. Or I could arrange a cab for you if you're not comfortable -"

"Quit stalling, Kane."

"I'm not stalling."

The next thing she knew, he had his hands on her waist. He lifted her and sat her on the nearest bar stool, smooth and easy like she weighed nothing. 

She stared up at him as he reached past her, pulling the ingredients for the shot closer down the bar.

"Do you know what you're doing?" she asked. "Did they even do this kind of thing when you were a kid?"

"We're the same age, Abby. We're both far too old for this." He planted a hand on the edge of the bar on either side of her, looking at her in a way that made a shiver run down her spine.

"We should really know better," she said.

"You're going to regret all of this tomorrow, you know."

"I don't think so." She wasn't even sure what 'this' he was talking about. She tore her eyes from his so she could think straight. Staring past his shoulder she took a moment and really considered her behaviour. She shook her head. "No, I won't, I'll be fine."

"You made a spectacle of yourself with Raven."

"I knew what I was doing, I haven't had _that_ much to drink. I did it because I wanted to, because..."

"Because why, exactly?"

'Because I wanted to see your reaction' was not an answer she was going to share with him. Even though at this point it seemed completely justified. His reaction was certainly something so far.

She shrugged and gave the simplest reply she could think of. "Fun."

"Fun."

"I haven't done anything fun, just for the sake of having fun, for... god, I can't even remember. It's not really me, is it? Doing something like this. That's why you didn't like it." He stiffened and she could tell he was about to move away, so she slid her hands up his arms and curved her hands around his neck, keeping him in place. If her dress weren't so fitted she could easily wrap her legs around his waist in this position. Also if they weren't in public. "So the question is, why are _you_ doing this?"

"We made a deal."

He took a wedge of lime and she was mildly surprised when he squeezed it so the juice dripped along her collar bone. As a stray trickle made its way from the base of her throat down her chest, he sprinkled salt over the area, the fine grains sticking to her damp skin.

His tongue was going to follow that same path. She couldn't believe this was happening. 

"Is this because I called you a buzzkill?" she said.

His lips twitched. He reached up and took her hands from where they were resting on his shoulders. He directed them back down to her sides. "No touching."

"You're not giving me a lap dance, Marcus."

"No. I'd need a few more of these first." He grabbed the bottle and shot glass. He hesitated briefly. "The way I remember doing this -"

"Last millennium."

"Yes, thank you. You'd be laid out on the bar while I took the shot from your navel."

"Sounds fun, but I'd have to hike my dress up to my ears. Strangely enough, I think that's where I draw the line."

"Well, your little trick with Raven was interesting."

She took the shot glass from him, smirking at the way his eyes zeroed in on her chest. This was the only not entirely boring thing about her dress tonight; it wasn't particularly low cut, but the neckline provided a tantalising glimpse of cleavage. And also a convenient place to tuck the shot glass so it was held easily between her breasts. 

She noticed his ears turning red and the bottle lifted easily from his hand. She barely looked down to see where she was pouring and felt the tequila splash over her chest. 

"You know, I can call Raven back over here if you're not up for this," she teased.

In response he took a fresh lime wedge and stuck it between her lips, holding it there just until she gripped it with her teeth. 

And then it was on.

Marcus had been doing this thing lately where he didn't shave. Privately, Abby had been taking credit for his new look. 

It started about a month ago, after a hectic week for his department, everyone putting in overtime as they worked to meet an important deadline. She shared an elevator with him at one point and he caught her eyeing his uncharacteristically unkempt appearance. 

He rubbed a hand sheepishly over his stubbled jaw. "Sorry, I've barely been home in days."

"Don't apologise, you've been working hard. Besides, that's not a bad look for you." 

She still wasn't sure what made her say it - other than it being the truth. It just slipped out. Thankfully the elevator doors parted and she was able to escape before he had a chance to respond in any way other than looking mildly surprised by the compliment. 

Neither of them had mentioned it again, but since that day Marcus seemed to be going longer and longer without using a razor. For as long as she'd known him he had always been clean-shaven, and she had idly made note of the change when she saw him in the following weeks.

Her interest in the state of his facial hair ramped up all of a sudden when it came in contact with her skin.

She felt his breath on her neck first. He seemed to hover there forever while his stubbly face brushed maddeningly against her jaw and the side of her neck. She gripped the stool under her ass in nervous anticipation - seriously what was he waiting for? She was about to ask that very question but it caught in her throat when he swiped his tongue along her collar bone.

Her breathing picked up in a way he had to notice; her chest was rising and falling directly under his gaze as his mouth followed the trail of lime juice and salt into the well of flesh between her breasts. His stubble prickled the sensitive skin there and when his tongue lapped at the tequila spilled over the top of one breast she gasped and slid her fingers into his hair on reflex. 

"No touching," he said without lifting his head, his lips hovering right over her sternum.

She made fists in his hair, tugging slightly, a non-verbal _don't tell me what to do_. He seemed to get the message, chuckling briefly. And then, finally, he took the shot.

Her hands fell to his shoulders and slid down his chest as his head emerged from her cleavage with the shot glass clamped in his mouth. He threw his head back to down the tequila neatly. 

She watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. She watched his hand move to take the empty glass and put it down on the bar. She watched his tongue dart out to chase the traces of tequila on his lips.

Then she watched as his eyes came to rest on _her_ lips, and the piece of lime waiting for him.

And she just couldn't stand it anymore. 

She grabbed the lime wedge from between her teeth and tossed it away before wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging his mouth down to hers.

If he was surprised, it didn't show as his lips seized hers in a kiss that was instantly as deep and hot as it was spontaneous. His tongue swept through her mouth as she met it with her own. A flood of desire washed over and through her and for those few long, heady seconds with their lips fused together everything tasted like tequila and Marcus and excellent choices.

It was, in short, a fantastic kiss - right up until the sound of a cat call intruded on their less than private moment, and completely ruined it.

"Woo all right, boss! Get it!" cried a voice sounding suspiciously like Jasper Jordan.

The two of them disentangled themselves in a hurry. 

Marcus stepped back and she hopped off the stool, attempting to discreetly wipe under her lip and feeling the lingering tingle of stubble burn around her mouth. When she looked up and caught his eye he looked rather dumbstruck, and with his hair all askew she felt nothing but triumph that this was what she'd done to him.

Well, triumph and a healthy dose of mortification thanks to the attention they had drawn with their little display. Obviously more than a few people had witnessed it, although in the moment she could not have cared less if they were observed. 

"What was that you were saying about not embarrassing myself further tonight?" she said.

"I said you'd regret this in the morning. Abby -"

"I still don't think I will," she told him quickly.

"Oh. That's good."

"Not after a kiss like that. Will you? Regret it?"

"I know I won't." He was staring at her lips as he said it. An intense kind of look she felt all the way down to her toes.

"Let's go," she said. 

His eyes lit up, but he hesitated. "You think it's a good idea to, um, leave together?" 

A quick glance around confirmed they were still drawing one or two curious looks their way, but most people had lost interest quickly now the PDA was over. 

"I don't think we're that interesting. Come on." He followed as she made her way out of the room, saying a few quick goodbyes to various people as she went. If anyone noticed or cared about Marcus's presence at her side they didn't say a word about it. She ducked her head towards him as they reached the doors. "You know most of them probably assume we've been sleeping together for a while."

"Why on earth would they think that?"

"It's not that wild an assumption. I mean, considering all the sexual tension."

"There's sexual tension?" At her look of disbelief he shrugged. "Well I knew there was tension. I didn't know it was sexual."

She continued to stare over at him as they made their way through the foyer. Because seriously. How had he missed that?

He held up a hand. "I know now."

"I'm glad you're all caught up," she said drily. "When did you figure it out - before or after you had your face buried in my chest?"

"Before. When you... with Raven. And those other girls who wanted..."

"You were jealous?"

They were out on the street now in the cool night air. Standing on the sidewalk together he turned to face her, smiling a small but unabashed smile. "I know it was harmless. Still, I didn't want anyone doing that with you but me."

"Huh."

"What?"

"I only did the body shot with Raven because you told me not to. I thought it would be fun to see your reaction. So you can imagine how smug I'm feeling right now."

"Abby."

She smiled at the way he said her name. So full of exasperation and something else, something altogether more warm and tender. 

"Where's your car?"

He sighed and indicated with his hand, and they started off down the street side by side.

"This is why I'm the boss," she said after a moment.

"Because you're nothing if not professional at all times?" 

She reached over and took his hand. "Because when I'm right, I'm right."


End file.
